


Lipstick

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "How do you constantly manage to pull off the most ridiculous colors?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any femslash, black lipstick

"How do you constantly manage to pull off the most ridiculous colors?"

Isabelle let out a laugh and recapped the lipstick she had just been applying. "Because everything is my color, Lydia." She turned around and pressed a kiss to Lydia's cheek, leaving behind black lip prints. She laughed again. "Oops."

"I have lipstick on my cheek now, don't I?" She looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes reaching for a tissue to wipe it off. "Izzy, I swear."

Isabelle grabbed her arm. "I think you should keep it."

"We're going to a party."

"Exactly, don't want anyone getting the wrong idea that my hot girlfriend may be available," Isabelle said, winking and giving Lydia's butt a gentle slap.

Lydia laughed. "You're lucky that I love you."

Isabelle pulled Lydia close. "I am lucky, aren't I?"


End file.
